metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper rifle
A''' sniper rifle''' is a firearm used to engage targets from a very long distance. Sniper rifles almost always have a scope attached which allows the sniper to view the target that they wish to shoot. Using a sniper rifle is made more difficult because the usual cold landscapes and the sniper's beating heart causes the scope to tremble. However, this can be helped by using Diazepam/Pentazemin. Rifles The major difference between the two generations of rifle is that the ones from the 1960s once equipped switch to first person view and can be used a bit like a normal rifle without using the scope view (not very accurate) where as the modern ones automatically go to the scoped view when you switch to the weapon. Snipers while quite hard to spot can be found by the telltale glint of sunlight off their scope. 1960s *Mosin-Nagant - Rifle used by The End which fires powerful tranquilizers. *SVD - Standard DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle). Modern *PSG1 - Standard semi-automatic sniper rifle. *PSG1T - Modified PSG1 that uses tranquilizer darts similar to that of the Mosin-Nagant. *DSR-1 Appearances Metal Gear Solid/The Twin Snakes *Solid Snake was forced to leave Meryl Silverburgh behind when Sniper Wolf wounded her and wouldn't let Snake get near her. *Snake and Sniper Wolf would later have a sniper duel in the Alaskan snowfield. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Raiden first uses his PSG1 to shoot out the control panels for the Semtex explosives planted on the Shell 1-2 Connecting Bridge of the Big Shell. *He uses it again to clear the path for Emma Emmerich on the Oil Fence by shooting claymores, soldiers and Gun Cyphers as they become a threat. *Half way along the fence, Vamp grabs Emma and Raiden has to shoot Vamp whilst trying to avoid Emma. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *During the fight with the Ocelot Unit, a sniper armed with an SVD is located on the roof. *Naked Snake was forced into a sniper duel with The End that spanned a thick forest, a river, a plateau and a clearing. **Potentially, Snake will also snipe The End early on at Ponizovje. In that case, the Ocelot Unit will instead have snipers posted around the area The End was at had he not been killed. *As the Shagohod approached Naked Snake and EVA, he used the SVD to shoot C3 explosives and destroyed the bridge it was crossing. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Big Boss' resistance procured Mosin Nagant from Warhead storage facility. *Later they procured SVD from Western Wilderness. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Solid Snake uses a Mosin-Nagant scoped rifle to tranquilize enemies. (gameplay demonstration). *The regular PMCs who have sniper rifles always use the M14EBR. *The Haven Troopers who have sniper rifles always use the DSR-1 *The VSS can be found in the Confinement Facility area in ACT 2. *At the end of Act 2, Solid Snake uses a DSR-1 sniper rifle to help Raiden defeat Vamp. *In Act 3, while Solid Snake and Big Mama are escaping, a Haven trooper shoots Big Mama with a DSR-1. *In Act 4, Crying Wolf uses the rail gun (which is under the category of sniper rifles) to fight Snake. *In Act 5, Johnny gets an M82A2 from Drebin and uses that to help Meryl protect Snake. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *The Militaires Sans Frontières procured multiple design specs from which its R&D Unit developed various sniper rifles, including the SVD and Mosin Nagant. *While the MSF was first traversing through Camino de Lava, there was at least one sniper posted who was training. *At Central Heredia, many of the scouts utilized sniper rifles. *During the mining pit fight against several soldiers at the Mine Base, several utilized sniper rifles to fight Snake and the MSF. Similarly, the Soviet soldiers utilized sniper rifles in an attempt to deter Snake from reaching the command tower at the U.S. Missile Base at Nicaragua. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain *Quiet uses a sniper rifle to battle Big Boss in the mission Cloaked in Silence and uses various sniper rifles throughout the game. *At various times, various soldiers, either belonging to the Red Army or otherwise to one of the three major PMCs in Africa, will come equipped with sniper rifles during an alert. See also *The End *Sniper Wolf *Ocelot Unit Category:Sniper rifles Category:Weapons